Moment of Clarification
by ThySwanACrow
Summary: Lucy wrung her hands together and tugged on her ratty clothes. Wild thoughts of her killing the witch flew through her head, each thought more insane then the next. She smelt the air, which still smelt like that damned smoke coming from the chimney of the witches shop. Lucy walked up to the door to the shop and saw it was ajar. Who was she looking for? Ah, yes, it was the Beadle.


Lucy wrung her hands together and tugged on her ratty clothes. Wild thoughts of her killing the witch flew through her head, each thought more insane then the next. She smelt the air, which still smelt like that damned smoke coming from the chimney of the witches shop. Lucy walked up to the door to the shop and saw it was ajar. Who was she looking for? Ah, yes, it was the Beadle. She had seen him go to the witch's house. But wait. Lucy frowned as she remembered seeing Beadle walk into the place above the shop! Well, Lucy couldn't have him getting distracted from the crafty witch, so she was going to fetch him.

She saw the stair case leading up to the door Beadle had entered. Lucy slowly climbed the stairs, the blisters on her relentlessly feet aching. She was now at the door to the shop, inside was dark but she could have sworn she saw something move. Slowly her dirty hand came forward and pushed the door open. A bell rang, and Lucy giggled madly besides herself.

_Ding ding. Ding ding, the bell says._

She plodded into the dark room and heard the slowly door swing shut behind her. But, before it did she saw something shiny reflect enticingly on a nearby table.

_Pretty, shiny sterling silver, silver silver silver._

Lucy thought madly to herself as she walked up to the small table. Her hands reached out and gently touched the silver, afraid it would break as easily as her mind did. She was about to snatch the shiny thing up in her hands, but she was distracted by a thought. What had she come in here looking for? After a little thinking Lucy remembered she was looking for the Beadle! Smiling she began humming to herself, and soon the hum turned into a song,

"Oh Beadle-de Beadle-de where are you Beadle?" Suddenly a small noise came from a box in the corner of the room. With the mad grin still plastered on her face Lucy sang,

"Beadle-ledle-ledle-ledle!" Something broke her train of thought. She paused listening.

_Footsteps_

Lucy thought. She walked away from the box and watched as a door swung open and a man walked in.

"What are you doing here?" He sounded angry.

"Evil this is, sir. The stink of evil- from below- from her! She's the devil's wife! Beware her, sir. She with no pity in her heart."

She stared at him long and hard for a moment. Something was nagging at her in the back of her mind. She thinks his name starts with a B... Benjamin? Benjamin what? As Lucy worked her insane little mind, trying to place a name to the man's face, he walked toward her menacingly. He was telling her to get out. From somewhere outside the shop a man called,

"Mr. Todd?"

Lucy watched as the man looked panicked at her then raise a shiny silver thing in the air. She smiled, as a moment of clarification swept over her. She knew the name now, Benjamin Barker. Now all she had to do was figure out how she knew him.

"Hey... Don't I know you...?" Was all poor Lucy got out before the Demon Barber brought his shiny silver razor across her neck.

Sweeney triumphantly smiled after he saw Judge Turpin's body slide down the chute into Mrs. Lovett's pie shop. It was finally over...

"Rest, now my friends." He gazed at his lovely razor and continued.

"Rest now – forever" Todd bent down and and got on his knees, placing the silver bloodied razor on the floor before him.

"Sleep now the untroubled

Sleep of the angels."

Their purpose was finished.

"'Don't I know you?' she said." Mrs. Lovett's face fell sharply as she retorted.

"I-I was only thinking of you love."

Mrs. Lovett kept trying to defend her actions but Sweeney could only think of his poor lovely wife, Lucy.

"What have I done?" Sweeney sat next to his wife and caressed her lifeless face, then he realized, this was not all his fault. He suddenly looked up with a devilish smile on his face to the pie maker.

"Mrs. Lovett

You're a bloody wonder

Eminently practical and yet

Appropriate as always

As you've said repeatedly

There's little point in dwelling on the past!"

Todd rose from his spot quickly and outstretched his bloodied arms to Mrs. Lovett. The look of horror in her eyes almost made the demon barber laugh out loud. As he talked to her more she began backing into a dark, grimy corner of the basement.

"Now come here, my love,

Nothing to fear, my love,

What's dead is dead!"

Sweeney continued to advance threateningly toward Mrs. Lovett but her expression changed at the last moment.

"Do you mean it?"

A new hope was showing in her eyes.

"Everything I did

I swear I thought was only for the best

Believe me!

Can we still be

Married?"

She was now stepping closer to him, falling into his trap. Todd took his chance and grabbed her and began a hectic and chaotic dance in the basement. The shadows thrown on the wall looked like horrible monsters engaged in a ritual. Sweeney was no longer listening to Mrs. Lovett as he assured her everything would be alright. He wasn't even exactly sure what _he _was saying! All that was being concentrated on was the huge oven in the center of the room.

"The history of the world my pet

is learn forgiveness and try to forget

And life is for the alive my dear

So let's keep living it

REALLY LIVING IT!"

Todd maneuvered Mrs. Lovett and quickly threw her from his arms and watched as she fell swiftly into the roaring fire. The last thing Mrs. Lovett saw was the demon barber's eyes glowing horribly like fire from Hell itself through a slot in the oven as he turned away. 


End file.
